Hyperdimention Neptunia Victory Rise of the GDU
by Raximus
Summary: Oc goes to Hyperdimension Gamindustri to aquire a special item for overlord Mao and ends up falling to the Ultradimension Gamindustri with Neptune. Rated M for future contents.


**I wanted to make a Victory crossover for some timeand as for the use of my oc think of this as one of his many jobs-adventures (I have also wrote a little about my oc in my profile).**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my oc**

**Evil academy Dean's office**

The Dean's office was roomy to say the least it was 10,000 square meters but surprisingly other than a large desk and a couple of chairs the only things in the room were a giant HD TV, a dozen consoles and bookshelves filled with DVDs, Blu-rays, manga and video games.

D the ultimate dark knight and the strongest of the dark mercenaries looked like a muscular teen with black spiky hair, was looking at the person who called him a short pale skinned, with white hair teen with glasses who was none other than Mao Dean of Evil Academy, overlord and a mad scientist who was sitting behind his desk on his large leather chair trying to look like a mafia boss who called an assassin.

"So, what is this mission that only someone of my kind can do?" D asked the overlord.

"I want you to bring me a very rare and special item." Mao answered, while a wicked smile appeared on his face and his glasses shined even though there shouldn't be enough light for that.

"Interesting, who has it and what does it do."

"To understand that I have to tell you about a world called Gamindustri." Mao said and with the press of a button of the remote he was holding a big screen came out of the floor.

He then pressed another button and the map of Gamindustri appeared on the screen.

"Gamindustri is a world where each nation competes with the other on making video games and consoles, he also each nation is ruled by their respective CPU (Console Patron Unit) or goddess which can transform, by using the faith of their subjects, into their unique HDD(Hard Drive Divinity) modes." Mao expositioned.

"So it's an otaku dreamland ruled by mahou shoujos." D jester.

"More or less. Now continuing on only females can become CPU."

That part caught D's attention.

"Ah, you figure out there is more to this." Mao said with a wicked glee.

"We both know that every human world is working in balance, that is where the existence of the GDU(Goddess Delete Unit) come into play, if there is a large number of CPUs a GDU will appear to lessen that number."

"Only a male can become a GDU through the use of the extremely rare item called 'GDU memory'. A GDU has all the abilities of a goddess but it is a dark item so it can consume its wielder quite easily also its HDD stands for Hard Drive Devil and it doesn't require the faith of others so it's basically the opposite of a goddess." Mao explained.

"So, you want a GDU to use on Almaz." D asked

"Well, yes ho… shut up." Mao said trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Don't worry I won't tell, so is information accurate."

"It is from the author so we have to trust it." Mao said while breaking the 4th wall.

"I got it, also you chose me because of my 100 to zero darkness to light attribute because it will not affect me in any way?" D asked.

"Yes, you are one of the extremely rare living being that can retain some sanity while having a pure darkness attribute." Mao admitted.

"Okay, I will do it for 100 million HL, not negotiable." D stated.

"Fine you bloodsucker." Mao said angrily.

"More importantly, how do I find it?" D asked.

"Here is a file of information about Gamindustri and this plot tracker it will lead you strait to it, any questions?" Mao said while he gave him a file and a Dragon Radar (from dragon ball) looking device.

D took the file and after a couple of minutes he asked.

"Why CPU candidates exist?" D asked curiously.

"Well, they are the moe little sister of the CPUs so they appeal to many and increase the sales." Mao answered.

…

**Gamindustri inside a dungeon in a remote area**

D had just wasted an 'ancient guardian dragon' and was moving toward the source of the signal on the 'dragon radar'.

"Easy money, I have to come to this world after I collect my reward to buy a few things." D said while attempting to take the GDU memory.

When D touched it a bright light came from it.

"What the hel…" D tried to say before the light engulfed him.

…

**Several hundred meters above the ground **

D had somehow ended up falling from a ridiculous height, he was upside down and was at a waiting stance.

"It's times like this that I hate my job and the author." D said in fury, when he noticed that his man power and **dark creation **were inaccessible to him at the moment

He then noticed a girl with purplish hair that barely touched her shoulders dressed in a blue short dress, a cute short jacket and stripped white and light blue knee socks.

"Hi, are you coming here often?" The girl asked D with a smile.

"No, it's kinda high for my tastes and there is the falling to my doom detail." D answered.

D then noticed that not only the ground was getting too close for comfort but that were also people directly below them.

"Excuse me now while I try to land a bit further from here to avoid falling on top of the people below." D said and then started to perform a series of maneuvers to change his landing spot.

"Oh, okay I will see you later then." The purple haired said.

"Wait, what was that about people below."

The purple haired then looked down.

"Huh? What're those two little blob thingies? Girls a pair of girls. "

"My, eyesight is pretty darn amazing. I can make stuff from this far away." The purple haired said in pride.

"Or maybe it's an evolved kind of kinetic vision. Like I could see a baseball stiches in motion." She said in wonder.

Wait! I don't care about that right now! I'm falling so fast and this height and angle means…"

"Whooooa! Move move move move move!" The purple haired said desperately in panic.

...

**At ground level**

Two girls one had long black hair combed in twin tails and was wearing a black mini skirt, boots and shirt with a big blue bow, the other one had messy bluish hair tied in a braid and was wearing a slightly frilly white and light blue dress , pink, light yellow and white kneesocks and pink bear faced slippers.

"Huh?" Said the braid girl while looking at the sky.

"Hey, what are you spacing out for? I'm kind in a hurry here." The twin tailed said.

"Well sure, I know that, but…"

"But –what- ?"

"Ummm well… Hmm… I wonder how I should put it…"

"Jeez, you're such a flake. Hurry up and spit it out." The twin tailed said in annoyance.

"Um, well, up in the sky. There are some… people." The braided answered.

"People? In the sky? Did your brain finally abandoned you?"

"More like, the people in the sky are falling. Probably."

"Um what? We are in the middle of nowhere, so how and why would someone fall out of the sky?" The twin tailed stated.

"Well you know Noire… If you just stand there… "

"Where?" Noire said

"Move move move move move move." A desperate voice said.

"Huh? Craaaaaaaapplmmmff!" Noire mangaged to say before a purple haired girl fell on top of her.

A couple of dozen meters near by D had manage to land without breaking any of his bone.

Only one thought was on his mind 'This is going to be a crazier than Deadpool adventure.'

**To be continued**

**This is it folks please review.**


End file.
